Windy Grove
Biography Windy Grove (born April 3, 2037) is the youngest child of Darren and Jenny Grove and the baby sister of Adam Grove. Birthday Parties *1st *2nd *3rd Appearance Personality Windy is a bratty, snarky, little monster. She is a picky eater, and she throws tantrums, just like you'd expect from any other average 3-year-old toddler. Family Tree *Father: Darren Grove (1995-) *Mother: Jenny Grove (née: Shields) (1996-) *Brothers: Adam Grove (2023-), Cloud Grove (2029-), Ice Grove (2030-), Winter Grove (2033-), Autumn Grove (2034-), Storm Grove (2036-) *Sisters: Snow Grove (2027-), Rain Grove (2028-), Sunshine Grove (2031-), Summer Grove (2032-), Sky Grove (2035-) *Aunts: Grace Mitchell-Shields ( -), Nancy Shields-Bell ( -), Hazel Grove-Snyder ( -) *Uncles: Jim Shields ( -), Wilbur Bell ( -), Gulliver Snyder ( -) *Cousins: May, Robyn, Indigo, Flannery *Grandmothers: Helen Grove (née: Ross) ( -), Shields (née: Parker) ( -) *Grandfathers: Duncan Grove ( -), Hugo Shields ( -) Friends None. She is hated by her peers at daycare and preschool; play-dates are very scarce. Quotes "I could just kill you!" "I want chocolate milk!" "I said I don't no damn vegetables," "Summer, because of you, we can't go back to Golden Corrall and this is all your damn fault! I hate you for this!" "Stupid Summer!" "See if I ever play with you again, Summer!" "Way to go, Summer! Thanks to you, we got kicked out of Golden Corral!" "I want my pink sippy cup!" "Sorry mummy." "Leave me alone," "You're poo-poo!" "Hey, everybody! Look at me!" "Gimmie back my dolly....or I'll pinch you!" "Mama, watch me!" "Shut up Daddy!" "I can Rollerskate better than you, loser!" "Go away!" "Play wif me mommy!" "NO." "You suck!" "Poopie-head." "Hell, no!" "Stop touching me!" "I want chicken nuggets!" "Eat my shit!" "You're a loser!" "Kiss my butt, asshole!" "Shit!" "Whore," "Gimmie candy," "I hate you, you're ugly," "I WANT ICE CREAM!!!!" "I want juice!" "I want Peter Piper Pizza!" "You suck." "Skank bitch." "Sorry daddy." "Kiss my ass." "Poo-poo head!" "Stop it!" "You loser!" "No more!" "Santa's poo-poo!" "Stinky-butt!" "My classmates think you're a bitch!" "And so do I!" "Poo-poo!" "Go home!" Trivia *Her full name is Windy Barbara Grove *She receives coal for Christmas 2039 *For Halloween 2039, she was dressed up as a Spider Web Gauze Ghost *Her favorite TV show is Dora the Explorer, Fancy Nancy, Sunny Day, Barney, Sesame Street, Dora and Friends, Pajanimals, Sofia the First, Shimmer and Shine, Doc McStuffins *Her favorite game is *Her favorite food is *Her favorite toy is *Her favorite movie is Dora and the City of Lost Gold, Barney's Great Adventure: the Movie, *She was expelled from 5 preschools: # # # # # *She is currently attending *She was kicked out of 5 daycares: # # # # # *She is currently attending Future She is moving to pre-k in another new neighborhood in Canada. The following year year, she will have new friends by the time she is in kindergarten. Category:Preschoolers Category:Females Category:Children Category:Girls Category:Daughters Category:Toddlers Category:Sisters Category:Younger Sisters Category:People Category:People born in 2037 Category:People born in April Category:People who got coal for Christmas Category:Girls who got coal for Christmas Category:People from Canada Category:Children from Canada Category:Girls from Canada Category:Children who got expelled from school